Words Beginning With 'S'
by Sophie Thrower-of-Rocks
Summary: AU, Uni, Yaoi, Sasunaru, not explict but M for themes...may need lowering?Every get bored and doodle in class? It can have unexpected results...


Hi! First fanfiction here, feel free to tell me to never to write again, but not if it's because there's a Yaoi theme here. That's right. Leave if you have to. You're missing out.

So I was bored at Uni, can you guess what I study? Oh yes, my life is that exciting. This did kind of happen, but I stopped myself halfway through the four words Naruto said later on. Thank god. My friends think I'm sweet and innocent…

Anyways, enjoy!

Sakura turned her head to look at the table of boys behind her, disapproving stare in place, only softening her expression when her eyes lingered on Sasuke-kun. He was the only one behaving accordingly at that table. Really, at university level the other boys should know better. Saying that, Sasuke-kuns' expression was a little distant. She sighed, not blaming him. Whilst in theory business could be interesting, this lecturer was doing his best to disprove that assumption. Marketing mix, four Ps…old news. And the boys seemed to think so as well.

Kiba stifled a chuckle. Man that Shikamaru was a quiet lazy one, but he was funny! He passed the 'diary' entry to Naruto on his left, who, eager for the distraction, snatched it up. The diary described the indeed boring lecture, whilst the author stated that there were better things to do (such as cloud gazing) and the fact that the lecturer was informing them that they needed to be more aware of the changing business environment (post-modernism and all that jazz) when he himself was unaware that he only held four of the class members attention. The rest had resorted to high school behaviour of gossiping, note writing, flicking paper balls and pen lids at each other, and taking short naps.

Naruto snorted and handed it over to the person on his left, Chouji, and smiled as he put the winning X on the noughts and crosses game he and said food addict were playing. He then engaged Kiba in writing more derogatory comments about the girls in class, saving Hinata. Neither found it appropriate to slander such a sweet girl, especially Kiba. Naruto added the finishing touches to a drawing of a pig, with a side fringe and pony tail, a small smirk on his face. The overall effect was amusing, considering the only colouring materials they had were highlighters. He pushed the paper back to Kiba and found his eyes wandering to Sasuke.

The _teme_ actually seemed to be paying attention! Why?! Being such a _tensai_ shouldn't he know it already? He felt irrational anger swell up and then, just as suddenly die down as Sasuke yawned. That mouth…Naruto shivered at his imagination, his thoughts now filled with less than innocent activities.

Oblivious to his friends daydreaming, Chouji finished his last packet of crisps, not at all satisfied. He was sure the lecturer would keep him here until he starved! He started doodling on his sheet of paper, drawing cartoon-esque food, dreaming of the steak he had for tea. Captivated, he went so far as to write the word down. Driven to this, he wondered, how many foods began with S?

Sausage,

Strawberries,

Sirloin,

Spaghetti,

Sauce,

Stir-fry,

Squirty cream,

Scones,

Starburst,

Salmon,

Salami,

Sandwich,

Shortbread,

Sherbet,

Shrimp,

Sweet potatoes,

Sugar,

Salt

"….ummmmmmm…."

Kiba peered at what Chouji was doing. He grinned, and flicked a piece of paper over to get his attention. When he glanced up, Kiba said in a mischievously low voice:

"….salad?"

Chouji's eyes narrowed, but he added it and smiled at Kiba's daring joke. He knew what Chouji could do to him. He passed the paper over to Kiba, stumped. Kiba scanned the words, pausing at squirty cream and strawberries. _Kami,_ but he had a filthy mind! Still, this presented an opportunity to expand the list. He wrote down

Sex,

Sexy,

Saucy,

S & M,

Shackles,

Slave (who knew he was so kinky?),

Satin,

Silk,

Scream,

Sigh,

Squirm

….he handed it back to Chouji, whose eyes widened.

"How can you make even this dirty?" he asked. Kiba shrugged.

"Comes natural" he replied with a wicked smile.

Chouji shook his head, now mixing and matching between the two topics.

Sautéed,

Spank,

Sizzle,

Slice,

Squeeze,

Shiver,

Sambuca, (he is a student, after all…)

Sake

Shots,

Stella,

Suspenders,

Stripper,

Shudder

…..he passed it back to Kiba, who, for lack of anything better to do entitled the paper 'Words Beginning With S' and underlined it. Twice. Circled it with highlighter. Stars in the corners. A few squiggles. Squiggles….he wrote that down. He sighed, stuck. Aha! Stuck. He winced at the possibilities as to why that word should be included. Still, squiggles didn't exactly fit. It just made him think of wiggling. Sigh maybe?

He nudged Naruto, half waking him from his daydream.

"Oi Naruto, think of some S words related to sex".

Sasuke's ears perked up, being a closet _hentai_, and Shikamaru glanced at the title, not catching what Kiba had murmured. Naruto, with his gaze still on Sasuke and his daydream fantasies, answered with what came to his head at the time.

"Slip…………slide………..suck……….squirt". He sighed dreamily.

Kiba stared at him, and Naruto realised what he said at the same time Shikamaru said:

"Sasuke".

Naruto's face turned an impossible shade of red, as Sasuke's head turned slowly, looking at Naruto. **'**_**Kuso**_**! Now they all know what I've been thinking! Sasuke knows! Argh!'** his eyes met Sasuke's as the raven read his expression with his genius accuracy. The table froze, now all members realising what had been said.

Shikamaru, in a brief moment of panic for his friend, said "I meant on the list! Do you have Sasuke on the list?!"

Kiba looked at Shikamaru, mirrored panic on his face. They had all known about where Naruto went in his daydreams, but _he_ hadn't. _He _wasn't supposed to!

"Anyone? Can you think of another word for person beginning with p?"

The boys table started as the irony of what the lecturer was asking the class sank in. Five uncomfortable silent minutes went past as their table stayed frozen and the rest of the class pulled itself out of its coma.

"Ok…well I've run out of time" the lecturer said as enthusiastically as he had spoken about marketing. No sooner was this said the class had packed their bags and were hightailing it out of there. Kiba, Chouji and Shikamaru packed slowly, trying to break the atmosphere Sasuke and Naruto created as their eyes never left each others. Sasuke seemed to have reached a decision. His eyes blazed passionately as he said his first sentence of the day.

"Dobe. Want to study at mine?"

Naruto's furiously beating heart stopped, flipped and started again at an even faster rate, leaving him faint. Sasuke had walked across to the door, leaving it up to him to follow him. Naruto, finally accepting what Sasuke had meant, bounded out of his chair and over the table.

"Sure, _teme_!" he shouted as he ran through the door, dragging a willing Sasuke behind him.

The three remaining boys breathed a sigh of relief as Sakura walked back in after fending of an overly enthusiastic Lee ("wasn't that AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!! Sakura-Chan?")

"_Anou_….where's Sasuke going with Naruto?" she asked, bewildered at the scene of the two boys who had flown past her. Shikamaru recovered first. "They've gone to study at Sasuke's. Private study." Kiba and Chouji nodded enthusiastically.

"B-but…Naruto's books are still here…"

The End!

Right, I have no idea how I write, and I know practically everyone can do better than this, so any constructive criticism? And yes, in my class we did write a list that ended up smutty, but this story is entirely my lecturers fault! I got that bored that I started daydreaming about Naruto and Sasuke….and it spiralled….and I burst out laughing and got weird looks…


End file.
